


Morning Surprise

by kuro_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adding more tags later on, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Bunny Victor, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, confused Victor, i tried!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_chan/pseuds/kuro_chan
Summary: ‘’I’m the scared and surprise one here, Yuuri. Look!!’’ Victor was sitting on Yuuri’s lap, his legs either side of his hip. Victor pointed at his head. ‘’Hmm.. What?’’ Yuuri said with sleepy voice, but took his glasses from nightstand and put them on.His mouth opened into big ‘’o’’ shape and just stared at Victor in awe. Yuuri rupped his eyes couple of times, his mouth opening and closing for trying to say something; but no sound was coming out for while. Yuuri lifted himself from the bed, blankets falling between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen so much fanart of bunny Victor so I wanted to try to write fanfic where Victor would have bunny ears at last. This is what I have been writing. I'm so sorry that I have been so slow with my writing. It's just that my school started and I may not feel like writing everyday. My school days are kinda mess these days because we have new teacher and I'm not used to her. We have disagreemets and many my friends has too. And I don't want to write when I'm angry...

Yuuri was still half asleep when Victor rose from bed and went to take morning shower, but the image from the mirror has stopped him doing anything. He went closer go mirror take better look at himself, moving his head from side to side and blinking his eyes wildly. He raised his trembling hand to his head.

 _“This can’t be true…”_ He talked to himself and pulled those “things” what were pointing out of his hair. It’s hurts a bit when he pulled them, and it sent little shiver though his entire body.

Surely this is dream. There is no way this is true. But when Victor was standing front of mirror minute after minute nothing happened to his pointy ears in his hair. He wasn’t waking up and sun was already rising. This was reality, not some silly dream. He opened his mouth called for your Yuuri, but the sound what came out of this open lips were too quiet for him to hear. He tried again and again but all was whispers what were only heard by himself. Victor started to take shaky steps back to their bedroom where Yuuri was fully under blankets only little part of his hair showing under them.

Victor weak steps has turned into running and soon he was already jumping on top of Yuuri, not caring at all if it will break under them. _‘’What the hell… Victor!!! You scared me.’’_ Yuuri yelled and trying to get air back to his lungs.

 _‘’I’m the scared and surprise one here, Yuuri. **Look!!’** ’_ Victor was sitting on Yuuri’s lap, his legs either side of his hip. Victor pointed at his head. _‘’Hmm.. What?’’_ Yuuri said with sleepy voice, but took his glasses from nightstand and put them on.

His mouth opened into big ‘’o’’ shape and just stared at Victor in awe. Yuuri rupped his eyes couple of times, his mouth opening and closing for trying to say something; but no sound was coming out for while. Yuuri lifted himself from the bed, blankets falling between them.

 _‘’Oh my god.. W-what is happening here? Are those real?’’_ Yuuri raised both of his hands to Victor’s hair and pinch those ears between his fingers, pulling them a bit making sure that his lover isn’t teasing him. But when Victor gasped a bit, it made Yuuri to stop pulling them, but caressed the silver fluffy fur.

Victor blushed, and hided his face behind his palms. Somehow it felt so wrong when Yuuri was rubbing his ears, the electric like shivers went though his body and he had hard time to just stay still. His breathing started to tremble from all these unfamiliar feeling inside him. He couldn’t keep them inside. _‘’Yuuri… Yuuri… Please.. Stop… It feels strange..’’_ Victor called with weak voice; little tears forming in his eyes. He peeked Yuuri between his finger, and he showed him innocent smile while he tilted his head to side and Victor knew this doesn’t know anything nice. Yuuri has something in his mind, and Victor wasn’t sure did he like it or now. Yuuri could be sweet to him, but also little bit cruel.

Yuuri pinch his both ears a bit harder one last time before he laid his hands down, resting on either side of Victor’s hip; his fingers going a bit under his pants. _‘’You look so cute, bunny.’’_ Yuuri whispered and winked his eye to Victor. Yuuri’s hands were moving behind his back, and then he smiled when he noticed something. _‘’Did you notice this, Victor?’’_

Victor looked at him with confused look on his face. _‘’What?’’_

 _‘’This..’’_ He moved his hand on soft fur and pulled it gently; making Victor gasp. _‘’Ehh??! Really?’’_ Victor tried to look behind him and see it, but when he didn’t succeed to see it so well how he wanted to. He jumped out of the bed to look himself from the mirror. The sight made him even more embarrassed; he hasn’t never felt so embarrassed in his life. He walked back to Yuuri humiliated look on his face. And Yuuri wasn’t helping at all with that smile on his face which he tried to hide behind his palms. He stopped at edge of the bed and looked at him; pouting and crossing his arms.

_‘’This isn’t funny at all, Yuuri. I can’t go anywhere like this.’’_

_‘’Then you won’t go anywhere.’’_ Yuuri said with more calm voice; when he finally could stop giggling like little girl.

 _‘’Come here, Victor.’’_ Yuuri patted the empty spot beside him, raising blankets to Victor get under them.

  _‘’Like I could say no to you even if I wanted to, Yura.’’_ Victor went to bed next to Yuuri happily, laying his head on Yuuri’s arm when his other hand was around him on his waist. It was so nice to be surrounded by Yuuri’s scent and warm feeling being under blankets. Yuuri was making little circles just above his new bunny tail, making strange tingling sensation go thought his body. Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s shirt got a bit stronger and his breathing was getting faster.

 _‘’Yuuri… That seriously feels strange.. Please stop…’’_ But did he really want him to stop? It definitely felt strange, but it also felt somehow so good. No.. Don’t stop.. Keep going.. W-what.. is this?

It seems that Yuuri noticed what Victor’s was thinking. He just continued playing with his tail; tangling his fingers in soft fur and giving little kiss on top of his head. _‘’Do you really want me to stop, Victor?’’_ Yuuri asked with playful voice; looking at Victor’s blushing face. Victor only shook his head. _‘’Say it.’’_

 _‘’I- I don’t want you to stop, Yuuri. Don’t stop..’’_ He whispered agains crook of Yuuri’s neck; his breathing making it moist.

 _‘’That is what I thought.’’_ Yuuri’s hand which was before on his lower back was now moving on his face like feather. He grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger pulling him closer for kiss. Yuuri licked Victor’s lips few times and pulled back to see Victor’s face. His eyes were closed and he was trembling. Yuuri stroked Victor’s lower lip with his thumb; it was so wet and shiny from his licking.. Lovely. _‘’Are you scared, Vitya?’’_

Victor opened his eyes and shook his head strongly. _‘’No. Why would you think that?’’_

 _‘’Because you are trembling way too much for my liking. You aren’t usually shivering so much..’’_ Yuuri moved his hand to Victor’s hair and caressed it; stopping at base of Victor’s bunny ears. Victor gasped.

  _‘’So-somehow this feels different than usually, Yuuri. I- I feel everything somehow so much better than normally.’’_ Victor said softly. He felt everything way too well. Yuuri hasn’t even touched him much, but he was so hard already and every move what Yuuri made on his skin made shivers go thought his body. He was feeling so good, but also a bit nervous because if Yuuri would think that he was weird and he would leave him alone in their big bed. Victor’s fingers started to hurt because he was holding Yuuri’s shirt so strongly, and before he could even think what he was saying next, words were already coming out of his mouth. _‘’Don’t go. Don’t leave, Yuuri.’’_ Tears were glittering on his eyelashes and cheeks, falling like shooting starts from the sky.

Yuuri looked at Victor with wide eyes, having no idea at all why Victor said something like that. Not like Victor had any idea either why he would something like that when he perfectly knows that Yuuri wouldn’t never leave him. Yuuri pinched his rosy pink nose between his fingers and smiled gently at Victor. _‘’Silly bunny. I wouldn’t never leave you. Why would you even think something like that? Hm?’’_

 _‘’I don’t kn-’’_ He tried to say, but he was cut of by Yuuri’s kiss on his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle first, only little brushes against their lips and licks. But when Yuuri speed up the pace and got inside of his mouth Victor couldn’t stop himself moaning against Yuuri’s hot lips. They felt so good on his cold and shivering ones; their tongues were dancing inside of their mouths. Yuuri sucked Victor’s tongue one last time and pulled away only string of saliva contacting their shiny lips. _‘’What were you saying?’’_

 _‘’N-nothing… I g-guess..’’_ Victor said while trying to catch his breath and smiled shyly. Yuuri pinched Victor’s ear and was loving the reaction everytime more and more. _‘’You are suck a mess. I love to see you like this. I wish you would be always so over sensitive and you look so cute with these silver bunny ears. The color is so close to your hair color.’’_ Yuuri moved himself between Victor’s strong legs and placed Victor’s hips on his lap so that Yuuri’s legs were under Victor. His hard length in front of Victor’s hole; he moved his hips up a bit making Victor feel it better and getting gasp for an answer. Victor was hiding behind his palms; his ears poking to bed’s headboard.

  _‘’Victor. Don’t hide yourself. Let me see you.’’_ Yuuri said to him softly and looked lovengly when Victor revealed his blushing face and shiny tears, not knowing where place his hands. It’s not like it was his first time to be bottom or even having sex with Yuuri. Everything felt so strange, like this would be his first time with Yuuri. His first time in his whole life. Not knowing what to do next, where he should place his damn arms. He felt so embarrassed and frustrated with himself. He moved his head to sideway so his cheek was touching pillow under his head. His bunny ears were on either side of his head showing how he was feeling; not quite happy with these feeling inside of him.

 _‘’Vitya…’’_ Yuuri said with loving but serious tone in his voice; placing his palm to Victor cheek, his thumb caressing it gently. Victor stayed still waiting for Yuuri to continue talking, but he didn’t say anything. Victor turned his head and looked at him. He didn’t say anything, just smiled at Victor and kissed his forehead, eyelashes, cheeks and lips; planting little kisses all over his face kissing his tears away. Again and again he felt kisses all over his upper body; first on his face going down to his neck and his shoulders until Victor started to giggle. _‘’Y–uuri.. S-stop.. pl-ease stop…’’_ He said between his giggling and tried to push Yuuri away gently by chest. Finally Yuuri moved a bit away from him leaving Victor a bit breathless. _‘’Better?’’_ Victor sighed happily and put his arms around Yuuri’s neck tangling his fingers to his raven hair. _‘’What would I do without my Eros Yuuri…’’_ Yuuri put his hands to either side of Victor head and placed forehead to Victor’s.

_‘’Anything for you, my love. Should I continue?’’_

Victor smiled. _‘’Yes.’’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It may take me some time to write next chapter. Please be patient! <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it. I love to read what you think about my writing :)  
> I try my best! I hope you have an amazing day <3


End file.
